hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
2051 Saudi Arabian revolution (2020-2036: Road to WW3)
the '''2051 Saudi Arabian revolution '''was a violent revolution in the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia in late January and early February 2051, considered to be one of the deadliest events of the Second Arab Spring. The revolution's earliest roots can be drawn to the start of WW3 in 2031, with the beginning of the 19-year long "Saudi monarch crisis", in which a serious of coup d'etats and coup attempts would occur, as well as several political assassinations. By January 20, 2051, the King of Saudi Arabia was not doing well both mentally and physically, with his health having been declining since 2045, on January 22, 2051, he suffered a stroke and went into a coma. On January 25, 2051 he suffered another stroke, and on January 26 he suffered 2 more strokes, dying that evening. With no heir to the throne, the people of Saudi Arabia began both mourning and protesting the government on January 27. The revolution January 28 (Day 1) On the morning of January 28, a provisional government was proclaimed in secret at Mecca by protesters. By that afternoon, riots broke out in Riyadh and Mecca, with intense protests in Jeddah calling for the end of the monarchy. Saudi police were quickly overwhelmed in Mecca and Riyadh, with the first death occurring around sunset, when a Saudi police officer was knocked onto the ground in Jeddah, suffering a fatal concussion. That night, the Saudi Armed Forces were deployed to Mecca, Riyadh and Jeddah, the three cities where rioting was most prominent. January 29 (Day 2) On the morning of January 29, riots broke out in Medina, as the ever escalating riots in Mecca, Riyadh and Jeddah were now being called the beginning of a revolution. The Saudi Armed Forces opened fire on a crowd of protesters in Mecca that afternoon, resulting in rocks and eventually even grenades and tear gas being thrown at the armed forces. By early that evening, the revolutionaries had seized control of the Mecca area, overwhelming military and police. Buraydah saw riots break out that evening. The Prince of Saudi Arabia abdicated shortly after sunset as rioters entered the palace in Riyadh. The proclamation of the Provisional Arabian Republic was made around 11 pm Jeddah time in Jeddah. January 30 (Day 3) By January 30, a approximate 526 people had died in the revolution, of which 231 of them were soldiers or police officers. NATO began a total withdrawal from Saudi Arabia early that morning as riots spread to Al Jubail, with riots breaking out in Hail that afternoon. Surprisingly, no one died on January 30 due to the revolution, as the Saudi military halted a lot of opposition, with them abandoning Jeddah, Riyadh, and Al Jubail early that evening. Riots further spread early that night to Abha and Muscat (Oman had been annexed into Saudi Arabia in the aftermath of WW3), riots were active in 9 cities by the end of January 30. January 31 (Day 4) By January 31, the Saudi Armed Forces officially laid down their arms, and riots came to a close in Jeddah and Mecca around noon. Remaining harsh resistance would occur in cities such as Jazan, Nizwa (Oman) and Tabuk through February 3. February 1 (Day 5) Resistance continues in some areas. February 2 (Day 6) By this point, 631 deaths had occurred, the Republic of Arabia was proclaimed that afternoon. February 3 (Day 7) The final pockets of resistance by the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia laid down arms at sunrise that morning.